<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Русский подход by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940350">Русский подход</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, russian fansongs from Pasha, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ — все помнят серию про вирус, где Сулу бегал со шпагой, а Спок истерил? Так вот, как-то мне подумалось: а если бы уже тогда навигатором на корабле был Чехов?<br/>История именно об этом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov &amp; James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock &amp; Hikaru Sulu &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Русский подход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С того момента, как они с Хикару отнесли сошедшего с ума краснорубашечника в лазарет, Чехов чувствовал всё поднимающееся настроение. Размышлять о причинах столь парадоксального явления не хотелось — хотелось чего-то совсем другого. Праздничное предвкушение чего-то необычного заполняло собой сознание гения, не давая сосредоточиться на своих функциях навигатора. Да еще и Сулу подлил масла в огонь.<br/>
— Эй, Пашка, — заговорщицки прошептал он, наклонившись ближе. — Айда на спарринг?<br/>
— С ума сошел? — яростно зашептал Чехов, собрав остатки здравого смысла. — Мы ж на дежурстве!<br/>
Однако Сулу проигнорировал возмущение друга и нахально покинул пост.<br/>
Чехов развернулся к приборной панели. Возбуждение и желание свершений не отпускало.<br/>
«Авось сами справятся» — решил Павел, бросив осторожный взгляд на капитана, и выскользнул за дверь. </p><p>— Капитан, температура на нижней палубе стремительно понижается! — встревоженно сообщила Ухура. — И кто-то заперся в комнате управления, я не могу отключить...<br/>
— Привет из России с любовью! — раздался бодрый голос Чехова, звонко проносясь по всему кораблю. — Ну что, как вам лёгкие заморозки?<br/>
— Температура опустилась до минус тридцати, — жалобно пискнула Нийота. — Холод распространяется по более чем половине отсеков корабля!<br/>
— Чехов, — терпеливо попытался воздействовать на него Кирк. — Немедленно прекратите и вернитесь на пост! Вы подвергаете опасности остальной экипаж!<br/>
— Какой там опасности! — рассмеялся Павел, закинув ноги на пульт управления. — Да я дома в минус сорок в проруби купался под Новый Год!<br/>
— Чехов! — капитан развернулся, вскочив с кресла. — Отправьте туда несколько человек, мне...<br/>
— Да-а ла-а-адно Вам! — Голос мичмана был слишком веселым даже для заразившегося. — Капитан, захватите Сулу — сообразим на троих! У меня ещё пара бутылок найдется, можете и ребят захватить!<br/>
Он икнул, потом послышалось бульканье — и бодрым голосом Паша затянул русскую народную.<br/>
Импровизированным концертом наслаждалась половина корабля. Вторая половина в панике искала теплую одежду.</p><p>Когда широкой душе русского парня стало вновь тоскливо, народные песни сменились частушками. Вспомнить ни одной не получалось, но Паша не унывал, импровизируя на ходу.<br/>
<em>— Капитан наш не дурак,<br/>
Пристает к старпому.<br/>
Тот всё не поймет никак,<br/>
Даром что ученый~</em><br/>
Кирк подавился, бросив взгляд на Спока. Тот задумчиво изогнул бровь. Концерт самодеятельности тем временем продолжался.<br/>
<em>— В лазарете до утра,<br/>
Свет не угасает,<br/>
Понимает медсестра,<br/>
Что МакКой бухает~</em><br/>
На этот раз закашлялся доктор, пробормотав что-то про возмездие и клизму. Явно слышалось хихиканье Скотти. Булькающие звуки — и пение продолжилось.<br/>
<em>— Наш шотландец приволок<br/>
Килт родной и виски,<br/>
Ну когда же он поймёт —<br/>
К юбке нужны сиськи~</em><br/>
— Чехов, я убью тебя за оскорбление священных традиций! — мгновенно вспыхнул Скотти, по цвету сравнявшись со своей формой.<br/>
— У нас сейчас проблемы поважнее. — Ухура, мелко дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от смеха, наконец смогла докричаться до капитана, — Если мы не улетим немедленно, то мы...<br/>
— Какие-то проблемы? — участливо поинтересовался по радио Паша, — К-капитан, как... ик... как лучшему другу... хотите, помогу?<br/>
— Сейчас не время для ваших шуток! — рявкнул Джим, нервно соображая, как бы поизящнее объясниться потом со Споком. — Если эта планета рванет, то от нас даже мокрого места не останется! Так что...<br/>
— Джи-и-им, Вы же мой лучший друг! — изрядно принявшему на грудь, Чехову было море по колено. — Для Вас я эту железяку... ик... да хоть в узел завяжу!</p><p>— Чехов! — Капитан гневно сверкал глазами. — Мне известно, что вы были по действием вируса, но...<br/>
— Я могу сделать вид, что не говорил тебе этого, Джим, — добавил Боунс, без малейшего признака жалости глядя на юношу.<br/>
— А я засвидетельствую, — серьезно кивнул Скотти.<br/>
Чехов сделал жалобные глаза:<br/>
— Но капитан, я всё исправил! Вы же понимаете, что...<br/>
— Думаю, бессмысленно осуждать мистера Чехова за то, что он сделал, не контролируя себя, — равнодушно пожал плечами вулканец. — Джим, ты тоже вел себя нелогично.<br/>
— Но... но... — капитан прекрасно понимал, что если он ничего не сделает, то текст частушек, адаптированный благодаря переводчику Ухуры, разойдется по всему кораблю и станет лучшей книжкой для чтения перед сном, потеснив Устав и Камасутру.<br/>
— Капитан! — Чехов сделал самое несчастное и честное лицо, использовав всё свое очарование, — Я... я больше не буду.<br/>
Пролепетав детские слова оправдания, Павел очень убедительно взмахнул ресницами.<br/>
Дружный вздох, выражавший молчаливое согласие трех мужчин.<br/>
Перед этим они были бессильны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>